


As long as it takes (di PlainJane)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Tutto ciò che Sherlock vuole. Tutta la notte. Senza impegno.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlainJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJane/gifts).
  * A translation of [As long as it takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442171) by [PlainJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJane/pseuds/PlainJane). 



> **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

##  **Tutto il tempo necessario**

John si sedette sul bordo del letto, lisciando le lenzuola con la mano. Era tutto pronto

Si rimboccò le maniche della camicia, sprecando ancora qualche minuto. Era nervoso, ma non perché non vedesse l'ora — soprattutto se fosse andata come sperava.

Era troppo onesto con sé stesso per fingere di non essere molto impaziente per quella che era, forse, la notte più importante della sua vita. In realtà, sebbene non fosse un uomo profondamente introspettivo, c'erano diverse verità sul Dr. John H. Watson con cui lui aveva fatto i conti da fin quando aveva incontrato Sherlock Holmes:

  1. **Il Dr. John H. Watson è molto risoluto.**



Avendo trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita adulta prendendo decisioni di vita e di morte, sia dentro che fuori dal campo di battaglia, John era abituato ad analizzare rapidamente le circostanze e reagire con pochissima titubanza. Non ci aveva mai fatto molto caso, ma vivere con Sherlock aveva cristallizzato quel tratto nella sua mente.

Ad esempio, pochissime persone avrebbero seguito Sherlock e il suo tassista omicida come aveva fatto lui. Ancora meno si sarebbero inoltrati nell'edificio senza rinforzi. Ed è improbabile che chiunque tranne John avrebbe sparato il fatidico colpo senza un attimo di esitazione. Era semplicemente l’essenza di John: valutare e reagire.

Il che era una fortuna, davvero. Se fosse stato incline all’indecisione non sarebbe mai durato così a lungo. Sherlock lo avrebbe ammazzato — o l'avrebbe fatto ammazzare — a questo punto.

Il che, naturalmente, era quel che spingeva la sorella di John, Harry, a sostenere che la sua persistente associazione con Sherlock Holmes era la prova che di tanto in tanto reagiva con pochissime analisi e valutazioni, o niente del tutto. Soprattutto dopo che il bastardo aveva simulato la propria morte ed era scomparso per tre anni.

Istinto, avrebbe risposto John. Uno strumento decisionale valido come qualunque altro, per quanto lo riguardava.

A volte l'universo sapeva semplicemente di cosa aveva bisogno. Se il suo intuito era d'accordo, per lui andava abbastanza bene

  1. **Il Dr. John H. Watson è un giocatore d'azzardo.**



Dopo la sua prima notte con Sherlock Holmes, John aveva smesso di tentare di fingere di non aver bisogno di pericolo nella sua vita. La scarica di adrenalina che conseguiva da un'attività ad alto rischio era qualcosa di cui sembrava aver bisogno tanto quanto la maggior parte delle persone aveva bisogno di dormire. Nascondere la sua natura lo rendeva infelice: Sherlock (e Mycroft, poteva ammettere a malincuore) l'aveva aiutato a rendersene conto.

Inseguire serial killer per le strade di Londra insieme a un tossicodipendente in recupero/sociopatico autodichiarato poteva sembrare una pazzia agli altri, ma Sherlock aveva ragione: non era più ridicolo che essere tuffato fino ai gomiti in sangue e budella nel bel mezzo di una bellicosa regione dell’Asia.

E non era più ridicolo del suo più antico meccanismo per affrontarlo.

Era iniziata con le corse dei cavalli quando era all’università; solo qualche sterlina qua e là. Per quando si era arruolato per la prima volta, aveva perso una notevole quantità di denaro. Aveva messo alla prova la sua fortuna nei casinò e alle carte. Aveva scommesso su eventi sportivi, politica e cultura pop, e praticamente su qualsiasi altra cosa su cui gli allibratori avrebbero guadagnato.

Fortunatamente, non ne aveva più bisogno. Aveva faticato un po’, mentre Sherlock era via, ma il gioco d'azzardo non era più la sua stampella.

Oh, gli piaceva ancora una piccola scommessa di tanto in tanto, ma alla fine aveva imparato che, in alcune cose, era meglio essere in grado di coprire le proprie puntate.

Ogni buon soldato è abbastanza saggio da lasciarsi una via per la ritirata.

  1. **Il Dr. John H. Watson _può_ mantenere dei segreti con Sherlock Holmes.**



Non c'era dubbio che Sherlock fosse l'uomo più intelligente e osservatore che lui avesse mai conosciuto. Il più delle volte, John lo trovava straordinario. A volte era semplicemente scomodo.

Tuttavia, sebbene Sherlock fosse un genio, si limitava a cose che riteneva rilevanti per il lavoro dal quale era completamente consumato. Ciò significava che il grande detective aveva alcuni punti ciechi, tra cui:

  * il sistema solare
  * attualità
  * film e programmi televisivi
  * musica più popolare
  * politica
  * sentimenti



E così avrebbe monopolizzato lo spazio personale di John, il suo laptop, il suo frigorifero e le sue relazioni, ma se i segreti di John riguardavano uno di questi argomenti, di solito si poteva contare che Sherlock li avrebbe ignorati. Con disprezzo. Oppure che potevano sfuggirgli del tutto, come nel caso dei sentimenti, in particolare i suoi.

A volte, però, John doveva far conto su una piccola distrazione.

Be’, distrazione e dei pantaloni larghi.

  1. **~~Il Dr. John H. Watson è incontrovertibilmente eterosessuale~~.**




	2. Problema

"Ottantaquattro giorni, nove ore e sedici minuti."

"Scusa, che cosa?"

"Da quando sono tornato."

"E?"

"Non è quello a cui stavi pensando?" Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal suo laptop, sinceramente sorpreso.

"No." John lottò per mantenere il volto impassibile.

La fronte di Sherlock si corrugò. Diede un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e poi di nuovo in basso alla tastiera. Posò le mani sui tasti come per iniziare a digitare, ma non lo fece. "Sì, era questo. Dev’esserlo."

"Perché?" John era seduto sulla sua poltrona, appoggiato comodamente al bracciolo, una mano che sosteneva la testa, il dito indice allungato sulla tempia. Era stato seduto più o meno nella stessa posizione da quando aveva finito di lavare i piatti dopo cena.

"Sei rimasto a guardarmi, John," rispose Sherlock irritato. "Mi stai guardando come se non fossi certo che io sia qui."

"Oh, ne sono abbastanza certo," disse John in tono leggero, senza muoversi.

"Allora vattene a fare qualcosa," scattò Sherlock. Agitò una mano dalle lunghe dita nella direzione generale di John. "Mi stai rallentando."

"E allora? Stai lavorando allo stesso problema da quattro giorni."

“ _Perché_ mi stai fissando? Non dovresti essere al lavoro?"

"Mi hai chiesto di non fare più turni di notte."

"Turni di notte?" Sherlock sembrava perplesso.

"Sono le dieci passate, Sherlock," disse John realistico. "Non che mi aspetti che tu sappia l'ora, a meno che non serva per un caso."

"Il lavoro viene prima, John."

"Lo so," rispose John, con solo un accenno di sorriso. "Questo è il motivo per cui non faccio più turni di notte al Pronto Soccorso."

A quello Sherlock si schiarì rumorosamente la gola. Tornò al suo lavoro per alcuni minuti, ma John sapeva che la sua attenzione stava ancora disturbando l'uomo. “Non esiste una sorta di competizione sportiva che richiede urgentemente la tua attenzione? Per dire, al pub?”

"Adesso? No. E sai che non mi piace andare al pub da solo. Greg è con sua moglie, fa visita ai suoi genitori ad Eastbourne, e Stamford è in vacanza.”

"Lestrade è ancora sposato?"

"Sì."

"Con la stessa donna?"

John sospirò. "Sì."

Sherlock si guardò attorno, confuso. " _Perché_ _?_ "

"Non lo so", rispose John in tono casuale. "A volte l'amore fa fare cose buffe alle persone."

La bocca di Sherlock si atteggiò a una linea dura e tornò a scrivere. L'attenzione di John, tuttavia, non si spostò. Sherlock iniziò ad agitarsi. "Perché non vai a fare la spesa?"

John sbuffò. “Per quello è un pochino tardi. Inoltre, sono andato ieri. Non abbiamo bisogno di niente."

"Appuntamento?"

"Divorziato di fresco, ricordi?"

"Fai una passeggiata."

"Sta piovendo."

"Non. Mi. Importa."

“Non riesco a trovare il mio ombrello. Non ho voglia di bagnarmi."

Sherlock sospirò. Si accasciò sul portatile e si lasciò ricadere la testa tra le mani. "John, non posso lavorare così."

"Lo so," disse John. "Sei frustrato."

"SÌ!" concordò Sherlock a gran voce. "Sì, lo sono. TU mi stai frustrando."

"Forse, ma non saltiamo alle conclusioni."

"Che cosa?"

"Esaminiamo i fatti."

"John, non puoi essere serio..."

"Prima di tutto, c'è il caso," cominciò John in tono uniforme, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona e unendo le dita sotto il mento. Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Questo è il quindicesimo caso che hai affrontato da quando sei tornato. I primi quattordici sono stati risolti in pochi giorni, o addirittura ore, ma questo ti sta davvero incasinando. Naturalmente, il fatto che l'assassino non abbia lasciato la minima traccia sulla scena non ha aiutato. Dov’è che le persone imparano cose come radersi tutti i peli del corpo prima di uccidere qualcuno, comunque? La colpa è di quei programmi forensi americani in TV."

"Questo non ha niente a che fare con ..."

"E so che Dimmock non è il tuo ispettore preferito, quindi è destinato a contribuire al problema."

“Dimmock? Che diavolo ha a che fare con qualcosa? Questo è il mio caso! Dimmock è buono solo a fare le scartoffie!”

“E quella distrazione con il passaporto canadese? È stato molto intelligente. È facile vedere come quello avrebbe potuto farti inciampare."

Sherlock ora era accigliato. “Come potevo sapere che il nome nel passaporto apparteneva a una persona reale? Onestamente, quante persone sanno chi è il governatore generale canadese? Noioso."

John ridacchiò, ma si limitò ad indicare le scarpe di Sherlock. "E guarda come sei vestito."

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, perplesso. "Cosa c’entra?"

"Sherlock, sei andato a Buckingham Palace avvolto in un lenzuolo," fece notare John. “E ti piace stare scalzo. Ti ho visto così tutto il tempo prima e anche dopo che sei ritornato, ma non ti vedo più se non con il completo da quando mi sono trasferito di nuovo qui. Cos'è successo alle tue vestaglie? È come se avessi paura di stare in qualcosa di diverso dalla tua ‘uniforme’."

John attese una replica, ma apparentemente Sherlock non era incline a confezionarne una. John decise di interpretare il silenzio come consenso a continuare.

"Inoltre, non hai dormito più di un paio d'ore alla volta in quasi due settimane," continuò John.

"Come potresti saperlo?" Sherlock aveva messo su broncio come si deve. "Dormi come un morto."

“Io _posso_ dire quando non sei andato a letto,” John rispose con calma. "E il violino ha la tendenza a interrompere un ciclo REM."

"Non ti dava fastidio."

“Tre anni, Sherlock. Mi sto riabituando."

“Perché mi stai guardando, John? Cos’ho fatto? Era il pancreas nel congelatore? Ho offeso qualcuno? Di recente? Che cosa c'è?"

"Sei diventato un fascio di nervi," disse John dolcemente. "Sto solo cercando di capire perché."

"Stai cercando di dedurmi?" Sherlock sogghignò. "Ma per favore."

"I primi sei casi si sono verificati prima che avessi deciso di perdonarti." John guardò mentre gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si abbassavano di nuovo. Non gli piaceva ricordare quei giorni. “I successivi otto casi li abbiamo risolti insieme mentre stavo ancora da Mary, facendo i bagagli. Sono tornato qui sei giorni prima di questo caso, quindi due settimane fa. Dimmi, qual è la variabile in questa equazione?"

"Tu!" esplose Sherlock. "Evidentemente! Con tutto il tuo preparare il tè e indossare maglioni e guardare la TV e parlare e fissare..."

“Non ho mai ostacolato la tua capacità di risolvere casi, prima. In effetti, dicevi che stimolavo il tuo genio. Ricordi?"

“Quello era allora. Ora sei proprio..."

"Ora sono proprio cosa?" Sherlock si voltò verso la finestra, dandogli le spalle.

John non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Sapeva che era sbagliato, ma gli era piaciuto infilarsi sotto la pelle di Sherlock. Accadeva così di rado. "Oh, bene," disse. "Smetti semplicemente di parlare, adesso?"

"Ora sei proprio qui."

"Certo che ci sono. Mi hai implorato di trasferirmi qui di nuovo!”

"Non imploro mai!"

“Me l’hai chiesto, allora. Ripetutamente. Perché volevi che tornassi qui se sarei diventato un simile problema?”

"Avevo dimenticato."

"Dimenticato cosa?"

“Com'era avere qualcuno in giro. Così vicino. Tutto il tempo."

"Capisco," il tono di John cambiò. “Quindi avevo ragione. Il problema sono io."

Sherlock rimase molto fermo per un momento. "Cosa stai insinuando?" Si spostò di scatto, girandosi per prendere la tazza di caffè che John gli aveva messo davanti ore prima. John lo guardò mentre fissava il liquido freddo con interesse simulato.

"Penso che dovremmo scopare."

TBC


	3. Proposizione

Sherlock non tentò di impedire alla tazza di lasciare la sua mano. Esplose sul pavimento, frammenti di porcellana che rimbalzavano sul legno duro e sul tappeto insieme ai resti del caffè freddo. Si voltò e fissò John, con gli occhi assottigliati. John restituì lo sguardo senza espressione. Sherlock aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non ne uscì nulla.

"Cosa c’è? Ti ho scioccato, vero? Avrei dovuto essere più delicato?"

"Ma tu, noi, tu... non... questo...”

"Mi dispiace, non ti seguo," disse John. Emise un profondo sospiro di rassegnazione e si sporse in avanti sulla poltrona, appoggiando entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "Perché non cominciamo dal principio?"

Sherlock non rispose, quindi John continuò.

“Penso che tu abbia fantasticato su di me sin dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Penso che tu abbia segretamente sperato che stessi flirtando con te quella prima notte, ma odi le distrazioni, quindi hai scelto di accantonarlo. Il che, siamo sinceri, non è stato così difficile. Stavi ignorando la tua libido da anni." John osservò attentamente Sherlock. “Ma ti piaceva avermi in giro, così mi hai permesso di essere il tuo fedele compagno, pensando che ti avrei seguito e lusingato il tuo ego e fatto un po’ del tuo lavoro sporco. Scommetto che è stato abbastanza uno shock quella notte in piscina, renderti conto di quanto avessi iniziato a tenere a me."

Sherlock tirò su col naso, cercando di sembrare indifferente.

"E poi è arrivata Irene."

Sherlock si alzò di scatto e attraversò il salotto. Si gettò sul divano, girò prontamente le spalle e si rannicchiò in posizione fetale.

John si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. "So che puoi ancora sentirmi", disse. "Continuerò, allora, va bene?"

Sherlock avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno alla propria corporatura sottile e sbuffò.

“Questo ho avuto difficoltà a risolverlo, devo dire. Sei stato attratto da lei, ovviamente, ma non è mai stato amore. Anche se penso che tu abbia una sorta di contorta ammirazione per lei, che non rispetta le convenzioni sociali più di te,” rifletté John. “E sì, a proposito, sto parlando al tempo presente. Mycroft l'ha capito. O forse lo sapeva da sempre, non lo so. In ogni caso, non mi disse che era ancora viva fino a dopo che tu... sei morto."

Il corpo di Sherlock s’irrigidì alla menzione della Caduta. John sentì un senso di colpa: era stato molto, molto arrabbiato quando Sherlock era tornato. Si era sentito tradito, ingannato. Abbandonato. L'occhio nero di Sherlock non era durato neanche lontanamente quanto gli ci era voluto per convincere John anche solo a parlargli. John aveva impiegato molto più tempo a cominciare a perdonare, ma lo aveva fatto. Alla fine.

John si schiarì la gola. “Tuttavia, ti ha eccitato per un po’. La domanda è: perché? Potevi ignorare il tuo desiderio per me, ma non per lei. Ti ha preso in un modo in cui io non ho fatto." Esitò. "O forse, solo forse, è stata un mero catalizzatore."

Sherlock rimase in silenzio. Srotolò le braccia e le strinse davanti a sé. Anche se gli dava le spalle, il dottore sapeva che le mani del suo amico stavano tremando. Si era accontentato dei cerotti da quando John era tornato, ma se mai c'era stato un momento in cui quell'uomo aveva bramato una sigaretta...

“Ti sei permesso di provare di nuovo la sessualità perché eri curioso. E hai scoperto, con tua grande delizia, che mentre La Donna in una certa misura stimolava il tuo cervello e il tuo corpo, non poteva farti davvero _provare_ nulla."

"Smettila," ringhiò Sherlock.

"L'unico problema è che ti ha fatto capire chi può farlo." John si fermò di nuovo. "Sono io l'unico che ti fa provare qualcosa, vero, Sherlock?"

Sherlock stava iniziando a tremare dappertutto. "Fermati e basta."

"No," rispose John. "Ho atteso da tempo, questo."

"John, per favore..."

"Oh, è ‘per favore’, adesso?"

Sherlock si girò. "Per favore, non farlo."

“Penso che hai potuto ignorare quanto avessi bisogno di me fintanto che avevi ancora una parte di me con te ogni giorno, ma là fuori? Tutto da solo?" John si alzò e andò verso il divano. Si sedette sul tavolino accanto alla testa di Sherlock. “Tutto quel che avevi erano i tuoi sentimenti per me. E ti hanno divorato, vero?”

John allungò una mano e spazzò via un ricciolo dalla fronte di Sherlock. “Non appena sono tornato a vivere qui con te, hai capito il tuo errore. Avevi lasciato che i sentimenti avessero la meglio su di te." John sospirò. “Ora non puoi fingere. Quello che avevamo prima... non è più abbastanza, vero?”

"No." La voce di Sherlock fu a malapena un sussurro.

John annuì soddisfatto. "Quindi dobbiamo fare qualcosa per la tua situazione." Si fermò per un momento. "Posso presumere che tu non sia interessato a... gestire la cosa... facendo semplicemente sesso con qualcun altro?"

Sherlock scosse la testa. "Solo tu."

John annuì di nuovo. Sherlock lo studiò — John pensò che stesse cercando segni di disgusto o rabbia, ma, naturalmente, non ce n'erano.

"Va bene," disse John. "Va bene."

Ci fu un'altra lunga pausa. John guardò fuori dalla finestra, considerando con attenzione le sue parole successive.

"Oh!" Sherlock sembrò sorpreso.

"Qualcosa non va?"

"Io — no. Solo... una strana sensazione, come svolazzare, nel mio addome...” Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo per un momento. "Non importa."

John guardò di nuovo fuori dalla finestra, prendendosi solo un momento per assaporare la novità di aver fatto sperimentare al grande Sherlock Holmes le farfalle nello stomaco. Deglutì a fatica. _Dio,_ sperava di aver ragione su questo.

"In tal caso, la mia offerta è valida."

"Non dici sul serio."

"Sì," disse John con fermezza. “Io e te andiamo di sopra nella mia stanza, ci togliamo tutto quello che abbiamo addosso e facciamo tutto quello che vuoi. Per tutta la notte. O per tutto il tempo necessario per levartelo dalla testa una volta per tutte."

Sherlock scattò in posizione seduta. "Tu non sei gay!"

“A rigor di termini, nemmeno tu. Sei bisessuale, quando ti prendi la briga di essere sessuale," rispose John. "E a quanto pare io sono più... flessibile... di quanto pensassi." Si massaggiò la nuca. "Sei il miglior amico che abbia mai avuto e sul serio io ti... non pensavo proprio...” Prese un respiro profondo. "Tutti quegli sguardi bramosi che mi hai lanciato... sì, l’hai fatto," precisò prima che Sherlock potesse protestare. “Dio, Sherlock, non hai idea di cosa mi stanno facendo. Non credo che nessuno mi abbia mai voluto così tanto."

"E... e questo è abbastanza?"

"Per stanotte sì," rispose John. “Sarò onesto: sono secoli che non mi faccio una scopata. E il sesso è sempre sesso, giusto? Baciare, leccare, succhiare, accarezzare, scopare... qualcuno dentro qualcuno, comunque la risolviamo... e venire. Mi piacciono tutte queste cose. Penso... So che mi piacerebbe farle con qualcuno a cui tengo."

La bocca di Sherlock si spalancò. Il signor ‘Ultima Parola’ rimase molto, molto silenzioso per qualche tempo. Le farfalle e lasciarlo senza parole: John era nel bel mezzo di una serie vincente.

"La gente non si limita a fare... questo," disse infine Sherlock.

"Da quando ti importa cosa fa ‘la gente’?”

"Ma a te piacciono le relazioni."

"Divorziato, ricordi?" John scosse la testa. “Hai mancato il punto centrale, Sherlock. Questo non riguarda me. E ho avuto il tempo di considerare le cose: tu ne hai bisogno, io ne ho voglia. Non pensarci troppo. Siamo solo due tipi eccitati che si vogliono sfogare, così potrai risolvere un omicidio."

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo per scoprire che c'era, in effetti, un rigonfiamento rivelatore nei jeans di John. "Oh." Si fissò le mani in grembo per un momento, apparentemente molto combattuto. "Solo per levarmelo dalla testa una volta per tutte," ripeté con cautela, alzando gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo fermo di John.

"Esatto."

"Non sei mai stato con un uomo."

John scosse la testa, adesso il suo sorriso era un po’ timido. “Io, ah, no. Ma tu sì?"

Sherlock annuì. “Non lo ero, sai. Come mi ha chiamato lei.”

"Un verginello? Sì, alla fine ci sono arrivato. Ho pensato che a un certo punto ci avessi provato e avessi deciso che non ne valeva la pena."

Sherlock lo guardò per un momento, la sua espressione era di profonda concentrazione. "Come sempre, John, tu... mi sorprendi."

A quello il petto di John si gonfiò un po’. "Bene. Quindi eccoti qui, allora," disse. “Tu sai cosa stai facendo. E io ho, sai, cercato alcune cose. Penso di capire come funziona la maggior parte."

"Mi lasceresti…"

"Ho detto qualsiasi cosa."

"Non ho preservativi."

"Io sì, ma..." John arrossì leggermente. “Un mese fa, quando eri svenuto per quella botta in testa durante il caso Abbott, ti ho fatto eseguire in Pronto Soccorso un controllo ematico completo... tutto quanto, comprese l'epatite e le MST. Tu non mi avresti mai detto tutto quello che avevi combinato mentre eri via; volevo essere sicuro che stessi bene. E io mi sono fatto testare poco prima che tu tornassi a casa, quando ho scoperto di Mary e Mark. E non ho...” Deglutì a fatica. "Solo perché tu lo sappia, siamo entrambi puliti."

Sherlock annuì. John poteva quasi vedere i calcoli: una notte + partner di fiducia (quantificabile) + rilascio sessuale = funzione cognitiva ripristinata. Sherlock non avrebbe calcolato una variabile emotiva. Non l'aveva mai fatto.

L'uomo si sporse lentamente in avanti, osservando John con attenzione. Lui sapeva che Sherlock si aspettava che si facesse prendere dal panico o cambiasse idea. Ma John sorrise, leccandosi le labbra e allungando un braccio per fargli scivolare una mano sulla coscia mentre si muoveva per incontrarlo a metà strada. Sherlock gli toccò le labbra con le proprie. Fu esitante, con una pressione a malapena sufficiente a mantenere il contatto. Gli occhi di Sherlock erano ancora aperti quando le loro labbra si incontrarono.

 _Morbide, oh dio, così morbide_ , pensò follemente John. Combatté l'impulso di approfondire il bacio mentre gli occhi grigioverdi si chiudevano. Aspettò, permettendo a Sherlock di assaggiarlo, mordicchiandogli delicatamente la bocca.

Troppo presto il primo dolce tocco fu finito. Sherlock si era tirato indietro, un lungo dito appoggiato alle sue labbra socchiuse.

" _John._ "

John mugolò piano. Si ritirò e guardò Sherlock. "Be'? Qual è il verdetto?"

Lo strano verso disperato che lasciò la gola di Sherlock in quel momento rivelò più di qualsiasi altra cosa che avrebbe potuto dire. Si slanciò contro il suo amico e coinquilino, con le dita che si annidavano nei capelli color sabbia, la bocca avida che catturava e rivendicava quella di John.

John lo agguantò con un grugnito di soddisfazione, le mani forti che stabilizzavano il corpo magro che ora era premuto contro il suo. Sherlock si arrampicò su di lui, piantando un ginocchio sul tavolino a entrambi i lati dei suoi fianchi. John inclinò la testa per dargli una migliore angolazione per esplorargli la bocca, aprendo le labbra per accogliere quella lingua abile. La ricevette con gratitudine, l’accarezzò con la propria e la risucchiò più a fondo nel suo calore. Si tirò più vicino il corpo di Sherlock, circondandolo con le braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena sotto la giacca del completo, tirando, anche se con delicatezza, per sfilare dai pantaloni la camicia viola e farvi scivolare sotto una mano.

Sherlock rabbrividì al primo contatto di pelle su pelle. Risucchiò in bocca il labbro inferiore di John con un gemito strozzato, lasciando cadere la mano tra di loro per sentire l'evidenza della sua eccitazione. Sfregò le nocche sul rilievo coperto dal denim, tirandosi leggermente indietro per guardare giù con meraviglia.

"Sì, ti voglio davvero," disse piano John, col respiro che solleticava l'orecchio di Sherlock. Lo sollevò in modo che potesse alzarsi, porgendogli la mano. "Dai."

Sherlock si lasciò trascinare dietro di lui. "John, cosa..."

John si fermò di colpo ai piedi delle scale, girandosi per posargli sulle labbra un dito gentile. "Basta parlare," disse burbero. “Abbiamo detto tutto ciò che avevamo da dire. Fallo e basta. Limitati a sentire."


	4. Promessa

John si girò e condusse Sherlock su per le scale. Sherlock lo seguì piano, accarezzandogli la schiena attraverso la camicia a quadri mentre salivano fino al pianerottolo fuori dalla sua camera da letto.

John spalancò la porta. La stanza era illuminata solo da una lampada velata, ma Sherlock fu comunque in grado di vedere quanto John fosse stato molto serio, e che si fosse preparato per la possibilità di un ‘sì’: il letto era stato fatto con lenzuola di bucato, il copriletto era abbassato, in attesa degli occupanti, e c'era un asciugamano strategicamente nascosto sopra il lenzuolo di sotto. Sul comodino c'erano un flacone di lubrificante e preservativi, una salvietta e una scatola di fazzoletti, e due bottiglie d'acqua.

John si girò verso Sherlock con un sorriso. Indietreggiò verso il letto, trascinandolo in avanti con sé. Quando urtò il bordo del materasso, John si fermò. Si sfilò le scarpe e le tolse di mezzo. Lasciò la mano di Sherlock e allungò una mano per far scivolare la giacca del vestito scuro dalle spalle dell'uomo più alto. Sherlock rimase in silenzio, osservando con occhi dalle palpebre pesanti mentre John iniziava a spogliarlo.

La giacca scivolò sul pavimento e John terminò di tirare fuori dai pantaloni la camicia viola e cominciò a sbottonarla. Poteva sentire la tensione nel corpo di Sherlock, ma continuò lentamente, deliberatamente, e l'altro uomo non si mosse per fargli fretta. John ne fu sollevato: voleva prendersi il suo tempo. Era più pratico, ovviamente. Lui _era_ in un territorio relativamente sconosciuto e condurre lo faceva sentire più sicuro. Ma era anche consapevole della (potenziale) rarità della situazione. Voleva essere in grado di assaporarne ogni momento.

Quando John finalmente raggiunse l'ultimo bottone, afferrò un polso dalle ossa sottili e lo sollevò. Lo girò delicatamente e slacciò il bottone lì, separando i lembi del tessuto per leccare la pelle calda sopra le pulsazioni martellanti. Sherlock si morse il labbro. John rilasciò la prima mano e ripeté il processo con l'altra, incontrando lo sguardo infuocato di Sherlock mentre gli mordicchiava la pelle morbida all'interno del polso.

John lasciò ricadere la mano e sfiorò con le dita il torace pallido ora rivelato dalla camicia spalancata. Appiattì i palmi sul petto di Sherlock, sbalordito dal calore della pelle pallida, poi si allungò per un bacio gentile mentre faceva scivolare le mani in su fin sopra le sue spalle per fargli scivolare l’indumento lungo le braccia.

Sherlock lo aiutò silenziosamente togliendosi le scarpe e le calze, guardando John ad ogni movimento. Lui interpretò il silenzio come approvazione, sapendo benissimo che Sherlock stava anche misurando ed estrapolando ogni sensazione. Infatti…

John notò che gli occhi dell'uomo più alto erano ora leggermente sfocati. _Si è ritirato nella sua testa_ , pensò con un sospiro mentale.

John lo tirò indietro con un colpetto non-troppo-delicato al centro del petto e uno sguardo molto pungente. Sherlock arrossì mentre John gli faceva scivolare entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena e lo tirava giù per un bacio che lo avrebbe saldamente radicato al fisico.

Fu un divorarsi di labbra: bollente, umido e profondo. Lingue che si spingevano, scivolavano l'una contro l'altra, cercandosi. Sherlock lo afferrò saldamente, con la mano a coppa intorno al suo collo. Con l'altra, raggiunse il bottone più in alto della sua camicia preferita.

John emise un grugnito di approvazione mentre le dita agili si affrettavano a lavorare sui bottoni e gli facevano scivolare la camicia dalle spalle. Succhiò forte la lingua di Sherlock mentre lui passava le dita su un capezzolo ora esposto e lo strofinava. John gemette mentre Sherlock stringeva la gemma sensibile tra indice e pollice. Si spinse contro la sensazione, con gli occhi chiusi. Sherlock tuffò la testa per tracciare baci a bocca aperta sulla sua mascella, sul collo e lentamente, oh, così lentamente, sulla clavicola e più giù. John permise a Sherlock di inclinarlo all'indietro sulla mano che ora lo sosteneva alla base della schiena. Sherlock succhiò e tirò la carne sensibile mentre si dirigeva verso la sua destinazione.

Sherlock passò la lingua sul capezzolo di John. Una volta. Due. John gemette di nuovo. Sherlock soffiò dolcemente sull'umidità, osservando con piacere mentre il capezzolo s’induriva. Si chinò e si coprì la zona con la bocca, succhiando forte.

John ansimò. _Come faceva a sapere quanto sensibile..._ _?_

Si rimproverò quasi all'istante. Lui poteva avere più esperienza con il sesso in generale, ma era acutamente consapevole di quanto Sherlock potesse leggerlo. Se qualcuno poteva scoprirlo e disfarlo in una sola notte, sarebbe stato quest'uomo.

Sherlock tracciò un sentiero di baci attraverso il petto di John per prodigare attenzione all'altro capezzolo. Il respiro di John era irregolare, una mano aggrappata alla vita dei pantaloni di Sherlock e l'altra intrecciata ai suoi riccioli scuri. Sherlock abbassò la mano sulla sua schiena per scivolare in basso sulla curva del culo di John. Affondò le punte delle dita nella fessura e impastò una natica compatta.

John rabbrividì mentre l'altra mano di Sherlock scivolava giù per accarezzare l’erezione dura che gli tendeva i jeans.

“Sherlock...”

John fece scivolare impazienti dita tremanti lungo la cintura dei pantaloni di Sherlock, a litigare con il bottone e la zip. Sherlock si tirò indietro per guardare. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di John mentre i pantaloni cadevano sul pavimento, seguiti rapidamente dai boxer di seta.

Sherlock era nudo.

John non poté fare a meno di fissarlo, le dita che continuavano a vagare leggere sopra il banchetto di carne esposta davanti a lui. Prima d'ora non aveva mai pensato di definire bellissimo un altro uomo... ancora non riusciva a immaginarlo. Ma non riusciva a pensare a un'altra parola per descrivere Sherlock.

Quell’uomo non avrebbe dovuto essere bellissimo, davvero, si stupì John. Era tutto arti allungati e angoli duri e snelli, snelli muscoli e pelle chiara, quasi spettrale. Faccia un po’ troppo lunga, occhi un po' troppo distanti, bocca un po’ troppo morbida. _Oh, dio, la sua bocca._ Ma in qualche modo, quegli arti e lineamenti si combinavano insieme per creare una forma che John non sarebbe in grado di descrivere in nessun altro modo.

Aveva l'acquolina in bocca mentre accarezzava l'anca stretta con una mano e abbassava la sua attenzione. L’uccello di Sherlock era completamente eretto, leggermente curvato verso il ventre magro.

Il cuore di John gli batteva forte in petto mentre lo fissava con lussuria non celata. Era ufficiale. Se prima c'erano stati dei dubbi, ora si potevano accantonare: era innegabilmente, dolorosamente, attratto sessualmente da Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock rabbrividì. John alzò lo sguardo e rimase sorpreso quando l'uomo più alto abbassò la testa e distolse gli occhi. Non era da Sherlock essere timido e John non l’avrebbe permesso: gli agganciò un dito sotto il mento e lo tirò su fino a quando non si trovarono occhi negli occhi. Prese le mani di Sherlock e le piazzò sulla vita dei propri jeans.

John sorrise mentre in silenzio Sherlock si metteva al lavoro, armeggiando brevemente con il bottone, prima di tirargli giù sia i jeans che le mutande. John arrossì: ora era nudo, a parte le calze. Non era mai stato incline al sesso in calzini. Afferrò l'anca di Sherlock per tenersi in equilibrio e se li sfilò in fretta. Lasciò che la sua mano restasse lì e alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock, aspettando.

Sherlock si morse il labbro.

John ridacchiò solo un pochino. "Continua," sussurrò. Sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe voluto catalogare ogni dettaglio e aggiungerlo al suo palazzo mentale.

Sherlock iniziò dai piedi perfettamente modellati con le unghie ben curate. Erano molto puliti; le abitudini militari erano dure a morire. A questo seguì un'estesa osservazione dei polpacci e delle cosce. John non pensava che fossero particolarmente eccezionali, tranne per il fatto che erano piuttosto corti (a suo parere) e ricoperti di peli di una tonalità più chiara dei capelli. John era piuttosto orgoglioso delle sue cosce, che erano ben formate e molto muscolose (grazie, Sua Maestà).

Sherlock si avvicinò e sbirciò da sopra la spalla di John, allungandosi per sfregare la schiena forte e sospirare pesantemente mentre gli accarezzava il sedere. Fece passare adagio una mano sulla sua curva, deglutendo a fatica. La mano strisciò di nuovo sopra l'anca di John e sopra il suo bassoventre, che si restringeva in un sentiero che portava al suo...

Sherlock fissò quell’uccello considerevolmente più grande della media. Alzò gli occhi e vide John che sorrideva compiaciuto. L'espressione di Sherlock cambiò immediatamente da stupore deliziato ad accusatrice.

Oh, ma John adorava essere capace di mantenere i segreti con Sherlock Holmes.

Ridacchiò piano mentre una mano elegante si allargava al centro del suo petto e lo spingeva. Atterrò di schiena sul letto, scivolando rapidamente in su per lasciare a Sherlock lo spazio per seguirlo. Sherlock lo inseguì lungo il materasso, con le mani e le ginocchia che gli incorniciavano il corpo. John si fermò, urtando la testiera, protendendosi per accarezzare uno zigomo affilato prima di trascinare Sherlock verso di sé.

Il bacio fu un po’ imbarazzante, con i nasi che sbattevano mentre i due uomini abituati a condurre dovevano capire daccapo chi stava seguendo. Si ostinarono, lottando per il predominio, succhiando, mordendo, alimentati da un bisogno incessante. John accarezzò la bocca di Sherlock con la lingua, ingoiando il gemito dell'uomo più alto e rispondendo con uno dei suoi.

Sherlock sostenne il proprio peso sulle braccia, calando un ginocchio per allontanargli le cosce. Si abbassò tra le gambe aperte di John e fece scivolare il proprio uccello palpitante contro la sua erezione.

Le loro labbra si aprirono in un sospiro condiviso mentre i loro corpi si sfregavano insieme. La sensazione fu squisita. Gli occhi di John iniziarono di nuovo a chiudersi mentre Sherlock cominciava a muoversi. _Lubrificante_ , pensò invano, _abbiamo bisogno di..._

Prima che John potesse finire il pensiero, Sherlock stava allungando disperatamente un braccio verso il flacone sul comodino. Si appoggiò all’indietro e spremette un po’ di liquido limpido e viscoso sui loro uccelli. Lasciò cadere il flacone sul pavimento e rapidamente usò quella mano per spargere il lubrificante su John.

Sherlock si bloccò alla brusca inalazione di John. Lui non aveva potuto evitarlo. Sapeva di avere gli occhi spalancati e la bocca congelata in una ‘oh’ senza suono. Era abituato alle seghe fatte dalle donne, ovviamente. E gli era molto familiare la sensazione del proprio pugno. Ma la sensazione della mano di un altro uomo - della mano di Sherlock - che accarezzava il suo cazzo palpitante non assomigliava a niente che avesse mai provato. Era così forte, così naturale, così deliberato.

Tra le sopracciglia di Sherlock apparve una ruga. Cominciò a indietreggiare, guardando per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto John.

_Oh, dio, si aspetta un rifiuto._

John iniziò a parlare, poi si fermò. Le parole non sarebbero servite. Afferrò la faccia di Sherlock con entrambe le mani. Tracciò gentilmente con la lingua la forma delicata della sua bocca prima di ficcargliela dentro. Allo stesso tempo, s’inarcò nella mano del suo amante.

Il suo amante.

Sherlock respirò di nuovo, rilassandosi nel suo abbraccio. Tolse la mano - John piagnucolò un poco — e riequilibrò il suo peso su entrambe le braccia mentre scivolava su e giù, sfregando le loro erezioni doloranti. John fu veloce nel rispondere, copiando il ritmo di Sherlock, alzandosi e abbassandosi per migliorare il contatto e la frizione.

John affondò nelle spinte di Sherlock, baciando e accarezzando e mordendo ogni centimetro di pelle liscia e pallida che riuscì a raggiungere.

"Oh, Dio. Sherlock, così bello... "John si rese conto in fretta che poteva essere stato troppo eccitato quando avevano iniziato. Non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Sherlock gemette nel succhiotto con cui gli stava marchiando il collo quando le sue mani gli scivolavano sul sedere. John affondò la punta dei polpastrelli nelle morbide rotondità e tirò forte il bacino di Sherlock contro il proprio. Sherlock gli risucchiò in bocca il lobo dell'orecchio mentre accelerava il ritmo.

John gemette di nuovo, perso nel movimento dei loro corpi. Ansimava, disperato.

“Va tutto bene, John,” lo placò Sherlock, sussurrandogli all'orecchio. “Voglio vederti venire. Vieni per me." Si tirò indietro per guardare l'uomo sotto di sé.

“Sherlock!” Il grido si strappò dalla gola di John mentre il suo corpo sussultava, con il seme che gli formava una pozza sul ventre. Le sue dita afferrarono la schiena di Sherlock, tenendolo stretto mentre il suo orgasmo li scuoteva entrambi.

Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi, osservandolo affascinato quando si tirò un po’ indietro. John ricambiò lo sguardo mentre le scosse di assestamento lo scuotevano ancora, temendo di chiudere gli occhi nel caso si fosse perso qualcosa. Si aggrapparono l'un l'altro per diversi minuti prima che John finalmente parlasse.

"E tu?" chiese, la voce ancora tremante. 

Sherlock gli scostò con un dito gli umidi capelli color sabbia dalla fronte, scuotendo la testa. “Questo è stato più importante. L'ho immaginato così tante volte: guardarti venire, sapendo che ero stato io a portarti a quel punto. Per ora è abbastanza."

John sbatté le palpebre per un momento prima di grugnire la sua disapprovazione. "Col cazzo."

Tenne stretto Sherlock mentre li rigirava entrambi, bloccando per metà sotto di sé l'uomo più alto. Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

"Oh…"

John fece scivolare una mano tra di loro per catturargli l’uccello teso. Accarezzò con fermezza, con una leggera torsione sul glande alla fine. Non era ancora sicuro di cosa piacesse a Sherlock, ma poteva iniziare con qualcosa che piaceva a lui e andare avanti da lì.

"John! Io... oh, sì. Più forte, più in fretta... _sì, lì_...”

John lo accontentò, sollevando la testa mentre Sherlock gli si conficcava nel pugno. Gli occhi gli si chiusero. La testa s’inarcò contro il cuscino, rivelando una distesa di gola, contro la quale John si affrettò ad applicare le labbra mentre procedeva a lasciare il proprio marchio sulla pelle calda.

"John? Io... non posso... io... non posso...”

"Lasciati andare," mormorò John. “Sei al sicuro. Ti tengo."

Sherlock si riversò oltre il limite, gemendo a lungo e con forza mentre sussultava nel pugno stretto di John e il suo bianco seme appiccicoso spillava su entrambi. John lo baciò e rassicurò mentre l’accompagnava con le carezze attraverso l’orgasmo. Era il suo primo da molto tempo, John lo sapeva — era destinato a essere un po’ drammatico.

Lentamente, lentamente, Sherlock tornò a sé stesso, aprendo gli occhi. John lo baciò brevemente e allungò la mano per acchiappare un paio di fazzoletti dal tavolino. Li pulì entrambi in fretta prima di rotolare sulla schiena. Rimasero fianco a fianco in silenzio, mentre John aspettava che il suo respiro tornasse alla normalità.

"John?"

"Sì, Sherlock?" John ridacchiò. Il silenzio non sarebbe mai durato a lungo con il suo genio pazzo.

"Quanto tempo ti servirà prima che possiamo ricominciare?"

"Dacci solo un minuto, sì?" John ridacchiò di nuovo.

Sherlock rotolò contro il fianco di John, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto e avvolgendogli un lungo braccio attorno alla vita. Spinse lo sguardo oltre a lui, verso il cielo notturno fuori dalla finestra. "La luna è alta," disse piano.

John girò la testa per guardare. "Sì."

"Volevi dire _tutta_ la notte, vero?" chiese Sherlock. John cercò di ignorare la trepidazione nella sua voce. "Non hai intenzione di provare a farmi dormire?"

John accarezzò il braccio che gli cingeva la vita. "Niente dormire. Solo sesso... tutto quello che riesco a reggere. Lo prometto."


	5. Piacere

John cercò di regolare il respiro mentre Sherlock continuava la minuziosa esplorazione del suo corpo. Si era aspettato che l'attenzione scientifica di quell'uomo per i dettagli avrebbe reso il sesso diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai sperimentato, ma non era stato preparato per più di un'ora di baci stuzzicanti e mappatura con la punta delle dita. Era abbastanza certo che gli sarebbe venuto un colpo prima che Sherlock lo lasciasse venire.

E pensare che era stato preoccupato di riuscire a tirarlo su di nuovo.

Sherlock aveva atteso (il più pazientemente possibile) per circa un'ora dopo il loro primo orgasmo prima di iniziare sul serio. Aveva spinto John in posizione seduta contro la testiera e gli si era messo a cavalcioni sulle cosce. Si era chinato per un bacio profondo e umido prima di iniziare dalla cima, strofinandogli la bocca tra i capelli e facendo scorrere le lunghe dita attraverso i fili. Poi gli aveva tracciato un sentiero di baci lungo il collo, appoggiandogli per alcuni istanti la bocca contro il battito pulsante, con la mano a coprirgli il cuore come se volesse chiudere il circuito del battito cardiaco di John attraverso il proprio stesso corpo. Aveva sospirato pesantemente mentre tracciava la mascella di John con la lingua e nel frattempo gli accarezzava l'orecchio con l'altra mano, sfregando il suo lobo tra il pollice e l'indice mentre gli baciava il mento ostinato. Aveva trascorso dieci minuti sul viso di John, toccando e baciando ogni ruga e ogni segno, affidando alla memoria ogni dettaglio.

Aveva accarezzato l'ampiezza delle spalle di John e succhiato a lungo la clavicola prima di arrivare alla cicatrice. L’aveva guardato con la domanda negli occhi.

"Va bene," aveva detto piano John. "Non fa male a toccarla."

Era stato tutto l'invito di cui Sherlock aveva avuto bisogno. L'aveva prima baciata con reverenza, prima di iniziare un'analisi che avrebbe dovuto essere tutto l'opposto di sexy. Ma per qualche motivo, il suono della voce ricca e vellutata di Sherlock che descriveva l'arma e il proiettile che avevano causato la ferita, la traiettoria e la portata del colpo e il danno che era stato inflitto, il tutto mentre delineava il tessuto increspato con dita gentili — be’, era andato dritto all’uccello di John.

Nessuna donna aveva mai manifestato interesse per la sua cicatrice o per il modo in cui era arrivata. Certamente non l’avevano definita straordinaria né avevano baciato la carne danneggiata come se fosse la cosa più bella che avessero mai visto. John non era stato in grado di reprimere il suo gemito, né l'impulso di trascinare la bella bocca di Sherlock fino alla sua per qualche bacio disperato. Sherlock gli si era dondolato dolcemente in grembo, con le palle che sfioravano quasi impercettibilmente il suo uccello mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano, prima di ritirarsi con un sospiro.

"Non ho ancora finito," aveva ansimato con un mezzo sorriso. "Non distrarmi."

La tortura incredibilmente sensuale era continuata. Dalle spalle alle punte delle dita, dallo sterno ai fianchi, quindi saltando i pezzi indecenti per ricominciare dai piedi. Nel tempo che Sherlock ci aveva messo per raggiungere la parte superiore delle cosce, John stava vibrando.

Ma non c'era stato sollievo immediato. Invece John era stato tirato di nuovo giù sul letto e girato sul ventre, dove ora si trovava bloccato sul materasso mentre Sherlock sedeva a cavalcioni su di lui per esplorargli la schiena.

"Hai fatto più di un intervento chirurgico," sussurrò Sherlock, carezzando con la lingua il foro d’uscita sulla sua spalla.

John mugolò in affermazione, non fidandosi più a parlare. Poteva sentire l’uccello semieretto di Sherlock contro il sedere... si spinse contro il letto, accogliendo l'attrito contro la sua dolorosa eccitazione.

Sherlock ridacchiò. "Quello cos’era?" Accarezzò le lunghe linee dei muscoli sulla schiena di John, impastando e poi grattando delicatamente la pelle con le unghie. "Ancora solo un pochino."

John piagnucolò leggermente mentre Sherlock scivolava man mano più in basso, baciandolo lentamente, verso le fossette sopra le sue natiche. John si bloccò, trattenendo il respiro, non del tutto sicuro di cosa stesse per fare Sherlock e non del tutto certo di essere pronto per quello.

Quando si era permesso di iniziare a pensare a questo, sei giorni prima, aveva — in modo molto pratico — consultato Internet per avere un'idea di ciò in cui si stava cacciando. John era stato in qualche modo consapevole che c'era qualcosa di più della semplice penetrazione nel sesso con un uomo, ma avrebbe voluto essere in grado di offrire a Sherlock... tutto. Come medico, capiva i principi del sesso anale, tuttavia sapeva che questa conoscenza clinica non sarebbe stata sufficiente.

Quindi aveva esaminato foto (e, ok, solo un video porno) e diagrammi, e letto spiegazioni dettagliate e istruzioni. Aveva controllato un sito Web per "Attivi alle prime armi" e letto un blog per "Passivi principianti" (conoscendo Sherlock come faceva, aveva avuto il forte sospetto che quest'ultimo sarebbe stato più utile, almeno la prima volta).

Non era stato sicuro di cosa aspettarsi. Di recente si era reso conto che i suoi sentimenti per Sherlock erano diventati più intensi di quanto avesse pensato una volta. E aveva iniziato a fare dei sogni abbastanza sconvolgenti e inquietantemente grafici su quell’uomo.

Tuttavia, non aveva saputo se il sesso tra due uomini lo avrebbe eccitato o meno. Ma l’aveva fatto. Più di preciso, immaginare di fare quelle cose con Sherlock lo aveva lasciato senza fiato e dolorosamente duro.

Ma adesso non stava immaginando. Sherlock gli stava baciando il sedere, facendo scivolare le dita indagatrici tra le natiche. Poteva davvero fare questo?

"John?" Girò la testa e incontrò l'espressione allarmata di Sherlock dietro la sua spalla. La preoccupazione negli occhi di quell'uomo quasi gli spezzò il cuore. "Sei sicuro? Possiamo fermarci adesso..."

John sorrise. "Solo un po’ nervoso," ammise. Non aveva senso cercare di mentire a Sherlock: non aveva mai funzionato.

Sherlock si arrampicò su di lui e si sporse oltre la sua spalla per posargli un bacio gentile sulla bocca. "Vuoi che mi fermi?"

"NO!" rispose d’istinto John. _Dio, no._ Lo voleva così tanto che riusciva a malapena a respirare. "Solo... non so cosa aspettarmi."

Sherlock annuì, poi appoggiò la fronte a quella di John. “Inizieremo molto adagio. Ok?"

"Sì," concordò John. Sherlock si tirò indietro e John fu ricompensato da uno dei suoi rarissimi "veri" sorrisi.

"Penso, però, di essere stato negligente nel mio esame," gli disse solennemente. "Temo che dovrai voltarti di nuovo, dottore."

L’uccello di John si contrasse in anticipo e lui obbedì in fretta. Rotolò sulla schiena e allungò la mano per attirare Sherlock verso il basso e baciarlo ancora. Il coraggio dell’incoscienza, forse. Sherlock gli rese il bacio con entusiasmo, cogliendo l'occasione per sistemarsi tra le sue cosce. Cominciò a tracciare un sentiero di baci verso il basso persino mentre brancolava a lato del letto in cerca del flacone di lubrificante abbandonato.

John gemette quando la lingua di Sherlock girò in cerchio e poi gli si immerse nell'ombelico. Lui ridacchiò, continuando il suo cammino verso l’uccello impaziente di John, che non poté fare a meno di spingersi verso di lui: aveva così disperatamente bisogno di essere toccato.

"Vedo che qui abbiamo un'infiammazione molto grave, dottore," scherzò Sherlock. Lisciò i riccioli marrone chiaro con una mano dalle lunghe dita sottili mentre ne faceva scorrere due sulla considerevole lunghezza di John.

John rilasciò un respiro spezzato. "Per favore, Sherlock," pregò. "Per favore, dio, sto morendo."

"Basta guardarti," sospirò Sherlock. "Come hai fatto a tenermi nascosto tutto questo?"

John si morse il labbro. “Sherlock...”

Sherlock gli accarezzò il fianco, sporgendosi per sfiorargli le palle. "Che cosa vuoi, John?"

"Toccami, ti prego..."

Sherlock abbassò la testa e toccò con la punta della lingua la fessura di John, già gocciolante di preorgasmo. Ritirò la lingua in bocca, esitando un attimo prima di deglutire. "Adoro il tuo sapore."

John cercò di guardare, ma i suoi occhi stavano iniziando ad andare fuori fuoco. "Sì, cazzo, sì!"

Sherlock gli afferrò l’uccello alla base e iniziò ad accarezzare, breve e lento. John gemette. Gli ci sarebbero volute ore per venire così.

Ma poi la testa scura si chinò su di lui e John sentì un respiro caldo sulla punta dell’uccello, le labbra morbide e calde lo stuzzicarono. E poi…

“Ges... Sherlock!” La bocca calda e bagnata di Sherlock lo inghiottì fino in fondo.

John non era mai stato tipo da rifiutare un pompino. Anche dalle ragazze che avevano buone intenzioni, ma non sapevano sul serio cosa stessero facendo. Nella maggior parte dei casi era comunque bello, e sapeva che le dimensioni del suo uccello rendevano la fellatio impegnativa per alcuni. Ma questo?

Sherlock doveva aver ricevuto una sorta di addestramento speciale per farlo. Lingua, labbra, una punta di denti, deglutizione, suzione, frizione, e l'occasionale ringhio profondo e risonante che vibrava contro la sua carne sensibile: tutto così fottutamente perfetto.

Aveva avuto ragione. Gli sarebbe venuto un colpo prima di venire.

Abbassò lo sguardo verso la testa scura che saliva e scendeva su di lui e gemette. Era la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai visto. Lasciò ricadere la testa sul cuscino, una mano serrata sulle lenzuola e una che accarezzava i capelli del suo amante.

Il suo amante. Gli piaceva come suonava.

Sherlock rilasciò il suo uccello con un risucchio malizioso, stuzzicandogli con cura il frenulo mentre lo faceva, e abbassò la testa per fargli dardeggiare la lingua sulle palle. John ora stava mormorando senza alcun pensiero cosciente — ogni parola sporca che avesse mai imparato nell'esercito, intervallata qua e là dal nome di Sherlock e da qualcosa che suonava terribilmente come una supplica di misericordia.

Sherlock ridacchiò soddisfatto, succhiando le palle di John mentre continuava ad accarezzare il suo uccello che perdeva. Abbassò le labbra, immergendogli la lingua nel perineo. Sfregò il naso e la bocca nella zona erogena, esercitando la pressione sufficiente per... John si lasciò andare alla sensazione con un muggito che avrebbe sicuramente allarmato la signora Hudson, se non fossero stati nella sua stanza al piano di sopra.

John sentì il clic del tappo del lubrificante e il suono umido mentre Sherlock ne spremeva un po’ sul palmo della mano libera. Si udì il suono di dita scivolose che si sfregavano le une contro le altre e poi ... Sherlock fece scivolare un dito nella fessura di John. Il dito da violinista, leggermente calloso, lo accarezzò.

John non poté fare a meno di ritrarsi appena. Sherlock alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo sguardo, la domanda sospesa tra di loro.

"John?"

John scosse debolmente la testa, sapendo che probabilmente sembrava ancora un po’ preoccupato. Si spostò leggermente per allargare ancora di più le cosce e consentire a Sherlock un migliore accesso. "Non... non fermarti."

Sherlock sospirò con un debole sorriso e risucchiò di nuovo in bocca l’uccello di John. Il suo dito continuò a muoversi dolcemente in cerchio intorno al suo ingresso sensibile, facendo scivolare ogni tanto la punta all'interno dello stretto anello di muscoli.

Lentamente, lentamente, Sherlock iniziò a far scorrere il dito dentro. John si strinse istintivamente e lui esitò, permettendogli di rilassarsi. Sherlock indietreggiò da quel punto e rientrò di nuovo. Lo ripeté più volte mentre stuzzicava l'erezione di John con la lingua e l'altra mano: un leggero aumento dell'attrito, un ritmo tranquillo. John cominciò a gemere di nuovo, mentre il suo corpo lasciava entrare ogni volta un po’ di più il dito di Sherlock.

John sentì Sherlock trarre un respiro profondo, e fu allora che iniziò a perdere la consapevolezza. Sherlock inghiottì il suo uccello fino alla base nello stesso momento in cui gli infilava fino in fondo il dito in corpo.

“Ges.... cazzo... santo...” La voce di John si spezzò. Il bruciore iniziale nel suo culo stava già svanendo, assorbito dal calore umido della bocca e della gola di Sherlock su ogni superficie del suo uccello. Nessun riflesso del vomito; avrebbe dovuto dannatamente saperlo.

Sherlock succhiava forte, incavando le guance e deglutendo attorno all’uccello nella sua gola. John sentì il dito torcersi mentre si ritirava dal suo corpo e scivolava di nuovo dentro, ancora e ancora e ancora. Sherlock continuò a toccarlo delicatamente fino a...

"Oh, _gesùcristocazzosherlocksì_ _!"_ Il corpo di John esplose nella bocca di Sherlock mentre lui gli stimolava la prostata. I fianchi gli sobbalzarono selvaggiamente, il culo si serrò attorno alla mano di Sherlock mentre gli si riversava giù per la gola.

John non riuscì a vedere altro che bianco mentre cavalcava le scosse di assestamento. Poteva sentire Sherlock deglutire un po’ attorno a lui, e finalmente staccarsi quando il suo guaito gli fece capire che stava diventando troppo sensibile. Il dito nel culo si ritrasse delicatamente. Si sentiva... cosa? Sollevato? No. Si sentiva stranamente... vuoto.

Lasciò che la foschia post-coitale lo rivendicasse.

Quando riuscì finalmente ad aprire gli occhi, trovò Sherlock che lo guardava con il mento appoggiato su un braccio pallido messo di traverso sul suo bassoventre. Era lo sguardo calmo e valutativo che conosceva così bene, e che amava, se voleva essere completamente onesto. Sapeva che gli altri lo trovavano freddo e snervante, ma lui lo riconobbe per quello che era: un'espressione di curiosità pura, incontaminata, quasi infantile.

John non aveva idea di cosa dire. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto offrirsi di far venire Sherlock, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare che reggesse il confronto con ciò che quell'uomo gli aveva appena fatto. John iniziò a parlare quando Sherlock allungò la mano per accarezzargli il labbro inferiore con il polpastrello del pollice.

"John?"

“Hmmm?”

"Mi prenderai in bocca?"

"Dio, sì." John si protese in basso con entrambe le mani, sollevandosi a mezzo per incontrare Sherlock a metà strada in un bacio disordinato. Sherlock gli sospirò nella bocca, facendo scivolare il proprio corpo in su e sopra il suo.

John allungò la mano per afferrargli l’uccello con una mano, accarezzandolo delicatamente. Si allontanò dalla bocca di Sherlock. "So cosa mi piace, ma non ho mai..."

"Lo so," rispose Sherlock, baciandolo di nuovo.

"Mi insegnerai?"

Sherlock si fermò, tirandosi indietro con una strana espressione, le pupille dilatate. "Sì."

"Bene." Si tirò su e spinse Sherlock in posizione seduta contro la testiera. Sherlock obbedì, appoggiandosi all'indietro, con l’uccello che gli rimbalzava contro la pancia. John scivolò giù e si inginocchiò tra le sue cosce spalancate. Alzò gli occhi su di lui con un sorriso giocoso. Allungò la mano destra e offrì a Sherlock le prime due dita. "Fammi vedere."

La bocca di Sherlock si spalancò. "Vuoi che io…"

"Me lo dimostri, sì." John sorrise. "Tu guida, io ti seguirò." _In questo come in tutto il resto._

Sherlock era mortalmente silenzioso; John notò con piacere che l’uccello dell'uomo aveva iniziato a gocciolare. Sherlock si piegò in avanti, prese la mano di John tra le proprie e se la guidò alla bocca mentre lui si sistemava in una posizione comoda. John si leccò una striscia sul palmo della mano sinistra prima di avvolgergliela attorno alla base dell’uccello. Il respiro di Sherlock si bloccò mentre sporgeva la lingua per circondare la punta delle dita di John.

Immediatamente, la lingua di John sfrecciò fuori e gli ruotò intorno alla punta dell’uccello. Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono mentre guizzava ripetutamente sulla parte inferiore della punta delle dita di John: lui rispose in modo simile, stuzzicandogli il frenulo. Gli occhi di John si erano chiusi; ora si basava esclusivamente sulla sensazione. Sherlock trasse un respiro affannoso mentre creava con le labbra un anello stretto e vi tuffava più volte la punta delle dita di John. Gemette mentre lui imitava la sua azione in basso.

Alla fine, con un grugnito di quella che John dovette presumere fosse impazienza, Sherlock si risucchiò forte le dita in bocca. Deglutì intorno ad esse, lasciando che la sua lingua ne accarezzasse la parte inferiore mentre le sfilava e poi le risucchiava di nuovo. Incavò le guance mentre si tirava John in bocca ancora e ancora.

John riprodusse tutto ciò che poteva sentire sulla mano sull’uccello di Sherlock. Poteva sentire i lamenti strozzati di Sherlock attorno alle sue dita mentre gli ingoiava l’uccello. Voleva prendere dentro di più della lunghezza di Sherlock, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esercitarsi un po’ prima di essere pronto per quello. Sherlock sembrava saperlo: le dita di John non gli toccarono mai il fondo della gola.

Sherlock tirò quasi completamente fuori le dita di John, ruotando intorno alle punte, ancora e ancora e ancora, prima di appiattire la lingua lungo la parte inferiore e lasciarle tornare indietro nella sua bocca. Succhiò forte, osservando mentre John ripeteva tutto sulla sua erezione. Gli tirò delicatamente la base delle dita, anche se lui qui non aveva bisogno di una guida: la sua mano sinistra aveva tenuto sin dall'inizio un ritmo costante sull’asta di Sherlock, gocciolante di saliva e preorgasmo.

Dopo lunghi minuti di questa dolce tortura, Sherlock si lasciò scivolare dalla bocca le dita di John con un lungo, forte gemito mentre ricadeva contro la testiera. “Ohhhh, Dio. John!"

John lasciò che la sua mano bagnata scivolasse sul petto di Sherlock per pizzicare i capezzoli induriti. Aumentò il ritmo prima di staccarsi per risucchiare in bocca le sue palle una alla volta.

La testa di Sherlock sbatté contro il muro mentre la gettava indietro, con gli occhi chiusi. Gli affondò le dita di entrambe le mani nei capelli. "John, cazzo..."

Il suono di quella parola sulle labbra di Sherlock spronò John. Fece scivolare la bocca in su per la lunghezza dell'asta di Sherlock, stuzzicando di nuovo il frenulo prima di risucchiarla di nuovo dentro, forte e veloce. Pompò e succhiò, mugolando un po’ di piacere per i suoni rotti e incontrollati che stava facendo il suo amante.

"John, sono..." Sherlock gli tirò i capelli in segno di avvertimento, ma John resistette. Si era preparato a provarlo almeno una volta. _Quando si è in ballo…_

Il corpo di Sherlock s’inarcò indifeso mentre l’orgasmo lo travolgeva. John lottò per ingoiare il suo seme, guardando mentre Sherlock andava in pezzi sopra di lui, pensando di non aver mai visto niente di così erotico in vita sua. Sul viso del giovane c'era uno strano sorriso, né il sorriso ‘falso’ di Sherlock né il suo ‘vero’ solo per lui. John desiderava moltissimo vederlo di nuovo.

John fece un bilancio dell'esperienza di fare il suo primo pompino mentre si lasciava scivolare dolcemente Sherlock fuori dalle labbra. Non gli aveva dato fastidio il sapore del seme in bocca, e una volta capito il trucco, ingoiare non era stato così male. E la cosa delle dita era stata molto utile.

"Genio," concordò Sherlock, tornando finalmente sulla terra pochi istanti dopo.

John strisciò verso l’alto mentre Sherlock scivolava giù in modo che potessero sistemarsi insieme sul letto. "Io?"

Sherlock annuì, incapace di aggiungere altro. Strofinò la bocca tra i capelli di John, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

John se lo strinse più vicino con un sorriso.

TBC...


	6. Premio

“Sherlock!” John si svegliò. Era nel suo letto, ma...

"Shhhh, sono qui, John." Il baritono sexy proveniva da appena sopra il suo orecchio. "Incubo?"

John ci ripensò per un momento. Stava sognando, ma non si trattava della guerra o della caduta di Sherlock. No, stava sognando di un piccolo cottage imbiancato in campagna. E delle api.

Api?

"No, in realtà," rispose felice. "Stanotte nessun incubo."

Si dimenò un po’, rendendosi conto di essere saldamente annidato tra le braccia di Sherlock. Era disteso sull'uomo più alto, con la testa appoggiata nel calore del suo collo, una gamba drappeggiata sui suoi fianchi e un braccio a circondargli le costole.

"Scusami," balbettò John, sentendosi un po’ imbarazzato per essersi così completamente avvolto attorno lui. Cominciò a tirarsi indietro, muovendo una gamba. "So di aver promesso di non dormire."

Sherlock mosse una mano per trattenere la gamba di John in posizione, massaggiandogli con affetto la coscia. “Avevi promesso che non avresti provato a _farmi_ dormire. Eri stanco, abbastanza comprensibile. Va bene. È tutto a posto."

Le dita lunghe passarono tra i capelli di John, che sospirò a dispetto di se stesso e si rilassò nella carezza. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era che ognuno di loro aveva fatto un rapido viaggio al gabinetto dopo che aveva succhiato Sherlock fino a un orgasmo esplosivo. Dopo quello tutto diventava leggermente confuso.

"Quanto tempo sono stato fuori?"

"Due ore e quarantaquattro minuti." La voce di Sherlock suonava strana.

"Mi dispiace," mormorò John. "Che ore sono?"

"Non essere dispiaciuto, John," disse Sherlock in tono piatto. "Sono quasi le cinque."

John si tirò indietro in modo da potergli vedere la faccia. "Tutto bene?"

Sherlock annuì, fissando fuori dalla finestra oltre la spalla di John.

Lui gli lasciò ricadere la testa contro la clavicola e gli baciò il collo, sentendosi in colpa. "Che cos’hai fatto mentre dormivo?"

"Non tanto." Sherlock gli diede un colpetto alle spalle con il braccio, per ricordare che la sua libertà di movimento era stata fortemente limitata per la durata del suo pisolino.

John ridacchiò, strofinandogli una mano sul petto. "Va bene, allora, a cosa hai pensato?" Era osceno quanto in fretta fosse diventato dipendente dalla sensazione, dal tocco e dal gusto dell'uomo sotto di lui. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere un tale shock, suppose John: era stato dipendente dal suo coinquilino in tutti gli altri modi da quando si erano incontrati.

"Stimavo il numero di spermatozoi in base alla tua età e alla salute generale, nonché alla viscosità e alla temperatura del tuo eiaculato."

"Sexy."

"Stavo anche rivedendo le mie osservazioni sul caso."

John attese. "Qualcos’altro?"

"Stavo pensando a molte cose, John."

"Ma non hai... non volevi..." John si sentì improvvisamente e stranamente imbarazzato.

"Non volevo cosa, John?" Adesso la voce profonda suonava molto divertita.

John arrossì, grato che Sherlock non potesse vederlo in faccia. "Scoparmi?"

La mano sulla coscia di John ora si muoveva con uno scopo, scivolando in su e oltre il suo fianco. Le dita gli stuzzicarono la sommità del sedere, esitando lì. "Tu vuoi che lo faccia?"

John non poteva esserne sicuro, ma pensò di aver sentito una traccia di insicurezza — quel frammento infinitesimale d’insicurezza che John aveva sempre creduto che Sherlock stesse lavorando duramente per nascondere a tutti. Si tirò su, appoggiandosi al gomito in modo da poter guardare in quegli occhi mutevoli. Appoggiò una mano contro il lato del collo di Sherlock, accarezzando con il pollice la mascella del suo amante.

"Più di ogni altra cosa."

Sherlock rilasciò un respiro pesante, agganciandogli la mano dietro il collo e trascinandolo giù fino alla bocca. Lo fece rotolare fino a quando non furono sdraiati sul fianco, faccia a faccia. Sherlock fece scivolare una mano tra loro e gli pizzicò il capezzolo, che gli fece guadagnare un morsetto sul labbro inferiore. Ringhiò e John ridacchiò di nuovo.

Sherlock rotolò di nuovo in modo che John fosse sulla schiena. Gli stuzzicò la bocca con la lingua mentre lo accarezzava leggermente dal fianco all'ascella. John squittì e indietreggiò.

"Che cosa?" Sherlock si ritirò, immediatamente preoccupato. "Ti ho fatto male?"

John si morse il labbro, cercando di decidere se parlare o meno.

"John!"

"Soffro il solletico, va bene?"

La testa di Sherlock si inclinò di lato. “Il solletico? Oh, capisco. Quindi quando ti tocco in questo modo...” Sfiorò con le punte delle dita le costole di John che cercò di allontanarsi.

"NO!!! Non farlo! Sherlock, per favore!”

"O così?" Sherlock ripeté l'azione dall'altro lato: il dottore si contorse sotto di lui, premendo casualmente il suo corpo contro l'erezione crescente di Sherlock.

“Fermo — cretino!”

"No, non credo proprio," disse Sherlock con un sorriso malvagio. Le sue dita danzarono sulla pelle sensibile di John mentre lui le schiaffeggiava e cercava di sfuggire, ansimando e ridacchiando istericamente.

John si spostò, scagliando via Sherlock. Spinse forte l'uomo più alto e Sherlock cadde da una parte. John ne approfittò con un urlo, arrampicandoglisi addosso e catturandogli le braccia sopra la testa. Sherlock lottò un po’, riuscendo solo a sfregare sulla coscia di John il suo uccello che si stava rapidamente indurendo. Lui lo tenne stretto, bloccandolo efficacemente al materasso.

"Quindi, allora," esclamò John, chinandosi per un bacio. "Non lo farai più, vero?"

Sherlock scosse la testa, mentre il suo sorriso si affievoliva; l'espressione sul suo viso cambiò mentre i suoi occhi si oscuravano.

“Sherlock? Che cos'è?"

"Io..." La voce di Sherlock era irregolare. “Questo, John. Anch'io lo voglio."

"Che cosa? Essere inchiodato giù... ohhhh." John s’interruppe mentre sorgeva la comprensione.

“Voglio sentirti sopra di me, dentro di me, strapparmi il controllo. Voglio tutto questo."

John sentì il suo uccello che reagiva. Lo voleva anche lui. Qualunque cosa. Sempre. _Oh, dio, per favore, sempre._

“Ma stanotte ho bisogno di essere dentro di te... ho bisogno di sentirti intorno a me. Se questa sarà l'unica volta in cui noi..."

John scosse la testa. "Sherlock, è..." Cercò di completare il pensiero — che questa cosa tra loro non doveva per forza finire stanotte — ma fu fermato da labbra morbide che coprivano le sue.

"Per favore, John."

Era un sussurro. Una preghiera. E John non era mai stato molto bravo a dire di no a Sherlock.

Ricambiò il bacio, posizionando le labbra su quelle di Sherlock con tutta la brama che provava. Era più che desiderio. Il bacio era pieno di tenerezza e preoccupazione e giusto una punta di disperazione. Anche Sherlock si aggrappò a John come se stesse per scomparire.

Alla fine si tirò indietro, senza fiato. "John. Io... ho bisogno di... prepararti."

"Uh, giusto," riconobbe John, cercando di ricordare ciò che aveva detto quel blog. "Come prima."

"Sì. Di più, ma sì. Potrebbe volerci del tempo. E potrebbe essere spiacevole."

"Lo so." John gli sorrise. "Va bene."

Sherlock guardò John con una strana espressione. "Ne sei assolutamente certo?"

"Sì."

Sherlock si schiarì la gola. "Allora prima dovresti probabilmente fare un salto al gabinetto e..."

"Io... uhm... sì, ho letto di... dovrei proprio... fare... quello." John arrossì di nuovo, questa volta senza preoccuparsi così tanto che Sherlock stesse guardando. Anche la sua faccia era piuttosto rossa quando John si spostò sul lato del letto e si alzò in piedi. Stava per andarsene quando esitò e si appoggiò all’indietro per baciare piano la bocca di Sherlock.

"Torno presto," sussurrò.

Si avvicinò al gabinetto fischiettando — fischiettando? — e richiamando le istruzioni di quel blog che aveva letto. Era ancora un po’ nervoso per tutta la faccenda, ma era anche piuttosto eccitato dal pensiero di Sherlock che lo aspettava di sopra.

Quindici minuti dopo, sentendosi davvero molto pulito, John tornò di sopra. Sherlock era in ginocchio al centro del letto e sembrava teso e a disagio, guardando fuori dalla finestra il primo schiarirsi del cielo nell’alba.

"Pensavo che avresti..." iniziò, girandosi mentre John si avvicinava. Guardò il materasso. "Pensavo che avresti potuto ripensarci."

"No." John s’inginocchiò sul letto di fronte a Sherlock e gli seppellì una mano tra i ricci ribelli — stava davvero sviluppando una specie di fetish per i capelli di quell'uomo. Sherlock si spinse nella carezza, gli occhi chiusi.

“Ti voglio, John. Così tanto."

"Lo so."

"Ma io…"

"Che cosa?"

Sherlock sospirò. "John, persino io so che questo è chiedere troppo."

John si sporse in avanti per un bacio. "Ho ucciso per te, pazzo," sussurrò contro la bocca dell'altro uomo. “E non me l'avevi nemmeno chiesto. Perché non lasci che sia io a preoccuparmi di cosa è troppo?”

Lieve come un fantasma, la lingua di Sherlock sfiorò quella di John. "Lo renderò bello per te."

"So che lo farai. So che non mi faresti mai del male,” scherzò John. "Drogare il mio caffè e chiudermi in un laboratorio buio e cercare di spaventarmi a morte, forse..."

"John," ringhiò Sherlock, tirandoselo vicino.

John scivolò di lato per distendersi sul letto di schiena, attirando Sherlock sopra di sé. I loro baci adesso erano più lenti. Pazienti. Amorevoli. Sherlock accarezzò deliberatamente la bocca di John, spingendo con delicatezza nell'emulazione dell'atto a venire. Strinse le labbra di John, le aspirò, gli cercò la bocca con la lingua.

John si concesse il piacere di lasciare che qualcun altro prendesse pienamente il comando sessuale. Lui rispose, espresse il suo piacere ad ogni tocco e accarezzò la pelle pallida. Gridò il nome di Sherlock mentre la mano dell'uomo gli si chiudeva attorno all’uccello, accarezzando con fermezza.

"John, sei perfetto," mormorò Sherlock contro la sua guancia. "Perché? Perché mi stai lasciando fare questo?"

"Sherlock, io..." John deglutì a fatica. Non ancora. Troppo presto. _Non mostrare le tue carte, Watson_. "Fallo e basta. Limitati a sentire." Sfregò una mano sul torace magro e muscoloso, stuzzicando i capezzoli scuri.

Sherlock gemette. Si tirò indietro per guardarlo negli occhi. "Questo... potrebbe essere più facile..."

John gli accarezzò la guancia. "Carponi?"

Sherlock annuì, con le sopracciglia un po’ aggrottate. John sorrise al viso perplesso del detective. Si sporse in avanti per un bacio rassicurante prima di spingerlo in alto in modo da poter rotolare. Scivolò sul ventre, poi si sollevò sui gomiti con le ginocchia piegate e ben aperte sotto di sé. Con il sedere in aria, fu completamente esposto. Rabbrividì un po’, sia per il freddo dell'aria fresca sopra una parte molto calda del suo corpo, sia per la sensazione di vulnerabilità che si creava in questa posizione.

Si guardò alle spalle. Sherlock ora era in ginocchio dietro di lui, le labbra socchiuse. I loro occhi si incontrarono mentre iniziava a coprirsi le dita di lubrificante. John deglutì a fatica.

Sherlock si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio tenero sulla base della schiena, accarezzando la sua fessura calda con le dita. John costrinse il suo corpo a rilassarsi mentre il primo dito iniziava a premere.

Lentamente, lentamente, Sherlock inserì il dito poco per volta, esitando mentre John si stringeva leggermente. Gli accarezzò la schiena per alcuni istanti fino a quando John sentì che il suo corpo si allentava. Il dito scivolò gentilmente dentro finché John non sentì la mano di Sherlock contro di sé. Respirò profondamente, permettendosi di abituarsi di nuovo alla sensazione. Questa volta non ci fu dolore, solo un piccolo disagio quando il suo corpo si riadattò. Sherlock curvò il dito e iniziò a tirarlo fuori. John sospirò per l'inaspettato piacere del movimento.

Sherlock entrò di nuovo in lui, questa volta torcendo e ruotando il dito per sfiorargli la prostata.

"Oh, dio, oh, dio..." gemette John. Il suo uccello, che era diventato un po’ flaccido, ritornò pulsando alla vita contro il suo ventre.

Sherlock continuò a scoparlo delicatamente con un solo dito per diversi minuti. Presto John si ritrovò a premersi indietro a ogni colpo.

“Sherlock?”

"Sì?" Adesso ansimavano entrambi.

"Di più. Ti prego. Di più."

Sherlock ritirò la mano. John lo sentì applicare più lubrificante e poi percepì l'inconfondibile pressione di due dita contro l'ano. I polpastrelli si spinsero oltre l'anello di muscoli. John grugnì un po’ per l'ulteriore bruciore, sentendo Sherlock fermarsi immediatamente. Gli baciò di nuovo la schiena, facendogli scivolare l'altra mano attorno alla vita per cercare il suo uccello. Lo accarezzò dolcemente, mormorando qualcosa che John non riuscì a capire: era in francese?

John sentì il suo corpo che si allentava attorno all'intrusione. Scivolò indietro adagio sulla mano di Sherlock, che l'altro uomo teneva immobile permettendogli di muoversi quando fosse pronto. Si spinse indietro finché non sentì le seconde nocche all'entrata. Grugnì di nuovo alla sensazione di allargamento, ma continuò con attenzione. Rabbrividì quando sentì le dita scivolare dentro il suo corpo fino al massimo che potevano raggiungere. Bruciava, eppure... era così fottutamente bello.

Non ne aveva avuto idea... proprio per niente.

Sherlock continuò ad accarezzargli l’asta, ma permise a John di controllare la profondità e il ritmo della penetrazione. John dondolò in avanti, la mano di Sherlock scivolò per un breve istante fuori dal suo passaggio ora scivoloso prima che John indietreggiasse di nuovo, prendendola dentro.

"Sherlock..." La voce di John era rotta, disperata.

"Shhhh," Sherlock contorse e allargò delicatamente le dita dentro di lui, allungando i muscoli. "Prenditi il tuo tempo."

John protese un braccio dietro di sé e gli strattonò il polso. "Scopami... per favore!"

Sherlock obbedì immediatamente, ritirandosi adagio e poi premendo di nuovo dentro. Continuò a lavorare contro lo stretto anello muscoli di John mentre lo faceva.

John incontrò quella spinta, e la successiva, sorpreso da quanto in fretta si dissipò il lieve disagio. Tutto il suo corpo doleva per il desiderio, i suoi muscoli interni si stringevano attorno alle dita di Sherlock mentre il suo uccello continuava a perdere sotto le sue attenzioni. Si mosse più veloce, sfregandosi contro l'invasione del suo corpo, alla disperata ricerca di più.

Ciò continuò per qualche tempo — John non aveva idea di quanto. Era perso nelle nuove travolgenti sensazioni. Alla fine fu vagamente consapevole del fatto che Sherlock aveva ritirato di nuovo la mano. John protestò, solo per essere ricompensato dal leggero bruciore di un terzo dito che lo violava.

"Sherlock... non posso... oh dio...”

Sherlock rimase fermo con solo le punte dentro di lui. "Va tutto bene."

John ruotò i fianchi, cercando di trovare un modo per allentare la pressione. Sentì le labbra di Sherlock contro il suo collo mentre l'uomo più alto si sporgeva su di lui, sussurrandogli qualcosa nell'orecchio. Di nuovo francese.

"Che cosa…?"

"Significa 'sei prezioso per me'," disse Sherlock con dolcezza. Torse delicatamente le dita nell'entrata di John, avanzando ancora anche se di un nonnulla.

John grugnì. "Aspetta!"

Sherlock si fermò immediatamente. "Che cos'è?"

John ansimò. Gli girava la testa — il suo corpo gli stava dicendo di svuotare il retto, ma il suo cervello... oh, cazzo, voleva di più.

"Va tutto bene, John," disse Sherlock, realizzando chiaramente ciò che John stava sperimentando. “È perfettamente naturale. Basta che ti rilassi."

Le cosce di John tremavano per lo sforzo di trattenersi. Poteva sentire il bisogno passare e i suoi muscoli iniziarono a rilassarsi di nuovo. "Okay," sospirò. Diede un'occhiata a Sherlock da sopra la spalla, sorpreso dalla preoccupazione negli occhi del giovane. "Sto bene adesso... ti prego..."

"Sì," Sherlock si protese all'improvviso e gli poggiò goffamente un bacio appassionato sulla bocca. "Sì."

La mano riprese a muoversi. John mormorò qualcosa che non capì nemmeno lui quando il suo corpo vi si spinse istintivamente contro. Sherlock lo scopò per lunghi minuti. John sospirò e imprecò, incapace di controllare ciò che Sherlock gli stava facendo sentire.

Alla fine, la meravigliosa pienezza scomparve.

"Che cosa? No... per favore." Non aveva la forza di sentirsi imbarazzato dal tono supplichevole nella sua voce.

Mani forti lo guidarono indietro ad appoggiarsi sui talloni. John si rilassò contro il petto forte dietro di sé mentre le braccia di Sherlock lo avvolgevano e le labbra calde gli accarezzavano il collo.

"Sei pronto?"

"Cazzo, sì," gemette John.

Sherlock gli sfregò ancora una volta l’uccello gocciolante prima tirarsi via. "Vai più indietro," ordinò la voce profonda.

John si trascinò nel punto che Sherlock aveva occupato mentre l'uomo si muoveva con grazia intorno e davanti a lui. Sherlock si sistemò contro la testiera, di fronte a John. Gli fece scivolare i piedi tra le ginocchia e allungò le lunghe gambe. Protese le mani e John le prese.

"Così sarà più facile per te," asserì Sherlock.

Tirò avanti John sul proprio grembo e sui suoi piedi in una posizione accovacciata. John annuì, sentendosi ancora in qualche modo sopraffatto e un po' vulnerabile. Si lasciò posizionare sull’uccello rosso e rigido di Sherlock. Afferrò la testiera sopra le sue spalle, stabilizzandosi mentre guardava Sherlock rivestirsi con altro lubrificante e asciugarsi rapidamente le mani.

Sherlock lo prese per i fianchi e si sporse per baciarlo di nuovo. "Coi tuoi tempi."

John fece un debole sorriso. "Ma abbastanza in fretta?"

Sherlock sorrise, baciandolo di nuovo. “No, John. Adesso dipende tutto da te. ”

John si abbassò, inclinandosi nelle mani forti di Sherlock mentre allungava una delle proprie per guidarlo alla sua entrata. Sentì la punta liscia che si appoggiava e le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare. Questo era più grosso delle dita: avrebbe fatto male. Sussultò leggermente mentre la punta gli scivolava nel corpo.

"Oh!" I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa alla leggera sensazione esplosiva.

Sherlock gemette, la testa gettata all'indietro mentre iniziava a scivolare nel suo corpo. "John, è così bello..."

John si trattenne, lottando mentre il suo corpo si adattava. Questa volta c'era un po’ di dolore; non voleva correre.

Sherlock allungò la mano e continuò ad accarezzargli l’uccello. "È più facile se spingi," ansimò.

John annuì, comprendendo. Si sforzò contro l'intrusione, innescando i nervi che aiutavano a rilassare lo sfintere. Il calore pulsante di Sherlock cominciò a scivolare all’interno.

Entrambi boccheggiarono mentre John si abbassava un millimetro dopo l’altro sul cazzo in attesa di Sherlock. La pressione, la pienezza erano indescrivibili. John non poté fare a meno di gridare quando finalmente sentì le palle di Sherlock contro il suo culo. Sherlock era dentro di lui... completamente dentro di lui.

Si fissarono per un lungo momento prima che le bocche e le lingue si incontrassero. Sherlock gli gemette in bocca mentre John si sollevava un po’ e poi ricadeva giù.

"Sherlock... così bello, non posso..."

Sherlock sembrò capire, rafforzando la presa su entrambi i fianchi di John per aiutarlo a sollevarsi e abbassarsi, facendo oscillare i propri fianchi per incontrarlo. John tolse una mano dalla testiera per circondare il suo uccello mentre il disagio iniziava a svanire e il piacere prendeva il sopravvento. Si mosse più veloce, ricadendo più forte e stringendosi leggermente ogni volta mentre si ritirava, suscitando un sibilo dall'uomo sotto di lui. Sherlock continuò a sostenerlo mentre lui lo cavalcava con crescente abbandono.

La fronte di Sherlock brillava di sudore, la bocca aperta in un sospiro muto. John lo guardò, incredibilmente eccitato dal desiderio incontrollato sul viso del suo amante.

"Così bello," alitò.

Si baciarono teneramente, Sherlock gemendo nella sua bocca. John si spostò leggermente, riuscendo a stimolare la sua prostata mentre affondava.

"CAZZO!" Le sue gambe collassarono e lui crollò in grembo a Sherlock in un mucchio, completamente senza forze. Si sporse in avanti per riposare contro il suo petto. “Di più, Sherlock. Per favore... ho bisogno di più."

Sherlock ringhiò, afferrando John abbastanza forte da lasciare lividi mentre li ruotava entrambi, inchiodandolo sotto di sé. John gli avvolse le gambe attorno alle costole mentre l'altro uomo si puntellava sulle mani sopra di lui. Sherlock rientrò in fretta, senza quasi perdere un colpo mentre iniziava a scoparlo deliberatamente.

Non c'era più niente di dolce nel ritmo. Ora erano entrambi troppo in là per quello. John si aggrappò ai tricipiti di Sherlock, affondando le dita nei muscoli snelli mentre imparava a ruotare i fianchi per trovare con regolarità il punto dolce. Stava invocando il nome di Sherlock — implorando di essere scopato forte, esigendo di essere riempito. Sherlock gli sollevò i fianchi per migliorare l'angolazione, continuando a seppellirsi fino all'elsa ad ogni affondo.

John perse ogni cognizione del tempo, di tutto quanto. Afferrò di nuovo il suo uccello mentre sentiva il culmine avvicinarsi. Accarezzò a tempo con Sherlock.

"Venendo... cazzo... devo," ansimò.

Sherlock accelerò il ritmo. John sentì le sue palle che si contraevano.

"Ora, oh, dio..."

John sentì il respiro che abbandonava il suo corpo mentre l'orgasmo lo travolgeva. Non riusciva a inalare, non riusciva a pensare, ogni ondata più forte e più lunga della precedente. Ancora e ancora, il suo corpo sobbalzò mentre si riversava nella sua mano e sul suo ventre. Gridò mentre Sherlock continuava a spingere in lui, sfiorandogli di nuovo la prostata: il suo corpo ipersensibilizzato si serrò in risposta al piacere che era quasi eccessivo.

Sherlock ululò per la stretta attorno al suo uccello. Con altre tre forti spinte, venne, riversandosi nel corpo tremante di John.

"John, John, John, John, John..." La voce meravigliosa si spezzò quando il corpo di Sherlock fu devastato dal suo stesso climax. Seppellì la faccia nella spalla di John, tenendosi forte mentre i tremori lo scuotevano.

John riacquistò lentamente consapevolezza. Si aggrappò al corpo magro che rabbrividiva sopra di lui mentre si meravigliava di ciò che aveva appena sperimentato.

"Sherlock," alitò. “È stato... non lo sapevo... non lo sapevo. Io... non sono mai venuto così in vita mia. Mai con nessuno."

Sherlock era curvato sopra il corpo di John, il volto ancora sepolto nella sua spalla, l’uccello che si stava lentamente ammorbidendo che si sfilava dal suo passaggio scivoloso di seme. Stava ancora tremando, si rese conto John. Allentò le gambe da dove si erano avvolte attorno al corpo dell’altro uomo, tenendogli ancora una mano ancora sulla parte alta del braccio.

"Va tutto bene?" John attese, aspettandosi una risposta e non sentendo nulla finché non si rese improvvisamente conto che i suoni che Sherlock stava emettendo erano singhiozzi a malapena repressi. Stava piangendo. “Sherlock? Aspetta, no, non fare così... è tutto ok.”

Attirò Sherlock nel cerchio delle braccia, accogliendo il peso del suo corpo mentre collassava su di lui nella prova appiccicosa del suo piacere tra di loro. Ma Sherlock non sembrò accorgersene. Le sue braccia si strinsero attorno al busto di John, le mani gli scivolarono al di sotto così che le lunghe dita poterono aggrapparsi fino a lasciare lividi sulla sua schiena. I respiri tremanti vibrarono attraverso Sherlock e dritto nel corpo di John.

"Questo avrebbe dovuto farti stare meglio," disse John, un po’ smarrito. "Che cos'è? Hmmm? Puoi dirmelo?"

"Mai abbastanza."

"Che cosa?"

Sherlock si tirò indietro, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, strisce umide che gli scorrevano fino alla mascella. "Una notte. Non sarà mai abbastanza, John. Mai." Seppellì di nuovo la testa, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo.

John sorrise, avvolgendo le dita nei riccioli di Sherlock inumiditi dal sudore mentre l'uomo più alto si addormentava tra le sue braccia.


	7. Proposta

John si svegliò lentamente, sentendosi come se fosse stato drogato (e aveva una familiarità più che occasionale con quella sensazione). Si stirò, sussultando per il fondoschiena indolenzito e il dolore sordo di lividi e qualche segno di denti.

“Sherlock?” Si voltò a guardare dall'altra parte del letto per scoprire che era vuoto, le lenzuola e il piumone ammucchiati dov’era stato lui. Il suo cuore sprofondò.

Si girò e prese il telefono dal comodino. Non c'erano nuovi messaggi. Si distese con il telefono in mano, fissando il soffitto.

Quindi era finita lì.

Naturalmente Sherlock non ci aveva pensato un attimo ad andarsene prima che lui si svegliasse. Quell'uomo probabilmente aveva da qualche parte un rene in un barattolo di sottaceti di cui doveva occuparsi. O forse l’aveva chiamato Dimmock con qualche novità sul caso.

Qualunque fosse la ragione, Sherlock se n’era andato senza tante cerimonie, senza una parola. Chiaramente le attività di ieri sera avevano dimostrato di essere la soluzione al suo problema. Non c’è bisogno d’altro John, grazie tante.

Quindi c'era un'altra cosa che John poteva aggiungere alla sua lista:

  1. **Il Dr. John H. Watson è un pazzo.**



Sapeva che era rischioso, l'accordo che aveva stretto. Si era addormentato felice, pensando che Sherlock intendesse sul serio quello che aveva detto: che una notte non sarebbe mai bastata.

Era esattamente quello che aveva sperato quando in primo luogo aveva escogitato il folle piano. Quando si era conto di quanto Sherlock lo volesse, lo amasse, aveva pensato. E quando si era reso conto che lui provava esattamente lo stesso.

Onestamente aveva creduto che una volta avessero... che Sherlock avrebbe...

Ma aveva fatto un errore. Sherlock era ancora sposato con il suo lavoro. John era stato solo la storia di una notte, il grattarsi un prurito biologico.

John si alzò lentamente, indossando la vestaglia e tracannando l'ultimo sorso dalla sua bottiglia d'acqua. Guardò con profonda tristezza il letto sgualcito prima di gettare il piumone sul pavimento e strappare via le lenzuola. Le trattenne per un momento, inalando il profumo di Sherlock e il muschio inebriante del sesso sul suo letto. Non riuscì a prevenire il nodo che gli si formò in gola quando si rese conto che non avrebbe mai più annusato quelle due cose insieme.

John scese le scale per trovare l'appartamento vuoto. Mise le lenzuola nel cesto del bucato e si fece un bagno caldo.

Quando fu immerso, permise solo a poche lacrime di autoindulgenza di scorrergli sulle guance.

Era ridicolo, davvero. Questo, proprio questo era esattamente il motivo per cui in primo luogo aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto.

Sherlock odiava il sentimento: le relazioni erano per gli idioti e l'amore era una debolezza. Era stato intellettualmente ostacolato dai propri sentimenti per John, ma probabilmente avrebbe continuato così per sempre piuttosto che rischiare un coinvolgimento emotivo.

John aveva pensato che il piano fosse infallibile. John poteva stare con l'uomo di cui si era innamorato. Sherlock avrebbe avuto sollievo e forse, solo forse, avrebbe capito di avere bisogno di qualcosa di più. Stare con John, come qualcosa di più che amici e colleghi per più di una notte, poteva andare bene. Altrimenti, be’, John non aveva offerto altro che sesso e non aveva chiesto nulla in cambio: nessuna recriminazione, nessun imbarazzo e nessun rancore.

Almeno non avrebbero dovuto essercene.

Se aveva amato Sherlock prima, non aveva idea di come chiamarlo adesso. Il dolore al petto era così acuto che sembravano costole fratturate. Ogni singolo respiro faceva male. Non riusciva a immaginare, non riusciva a pensare, a cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso. Non si era mai sentito così in precedenza. Nemmeno, pensò con un po’ di vergogna, quando aveva saputo che sua moglie lo tradiva e voleva divorziare.

No, non c'era niente da fare. Ci si era buttato dentro da solo; avrebbe dovuto convivere con le conseguenze. Non poteva in alcun modo lasciare Sherlock ora, quindi avrebbe dovuto sopportare, sapendo che in qualunque modo quell'uomo potesse sentirsi riguardo a lui, non avrebbe mai più parlato — o agito — di nuovo.

John si rese conto che l’acqua stava iniziando a raffreddarsi. Si lavò in fretta e svuotò la vasca. Si rasò, si lavò i denti e desiderò che il riflesso nello specchio non sembrasse così triste.

Si strinse di nuovo addosso la vestaglia, d’improvviso alla disperata ricerca di una tazza di tè. Si diresse in cucina e accese il bollitore. Prese dall'armadietto la sua tazza preferita e si voltò verso il frigorifero. Aprì lo sportello e sospirò: lingue di mucca sul secondo ripiano.

"Buongiorno, John."

John si girò di scatto, evitando per un pelo di far cadere il latte. "Sherlock, merda, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!"

"Non era mia intenzione spaventarti."

John lo fissò per un minuto. Era evidentemente tornato dall'esterno e indossava ancora il cappotto. Era seduto alla sua scrivania, di fronte alla cucina.

John deglutì. “No, va bene. Solo non avevo capito che fossi a casa."

“Sono appena tornato. Stavo aspettando che tu uscissi dal bagno."

"Oh. Oh, giusto. Scusa... avevi bisogno del gabinetto? Avresti dovuto bussare... "

"No. Ti stavo aspettando."

John cercava di respirare normalmente. _Per favore, fa’ che sia breve. Entrambi diremo che va bene, tutto finito, nessuno si è fatto male, possiamo ancora essere amici e poi posso far finta che non sia mai successo. Non dimenticherò mai e poi mai, ma posso fingere_.

“Bene. Tutto ok. Vuoi del tè?”

"No, John, non voglio il tè."

Il bollitore scattò e John si girò con gratitudine per riempire la teiera. Alleviò i tre minuti di tensione aggiungendo il latte alla sua tazza e rimettendo il cartone in frigorifero.

"John, stai bene?"

"Bene, sì,” rispose John in tono disinvolto. "Un po’ dolorante, sai, ma va bene."

"Non è quello che intendevo," disse Sherlock, alzandosi.

John si versò il tè e si voltò per raggiungere la sua poltrona. Doveva essere seduto per questo. Sherlock si diresse verso di lui, incontrandolo a metà strada.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

Sherlock lo fissò con la fronte corrugata. "Hai pianto."

"Oh, per... come hai fatto a saperlo?" Il riserbo di John si spezzò immediatamente. “I miei occhi non sono nemmeno rossi. Ho controllato."

"Così l’hai fatto."

John sorseggiò il suo tè, rifiutandosi di incontrare gli occhi di Sherlock. “Non importa. Non era niente."

John gli scivolò di lato e si sistemò cautamente sulla sua poltrona, facendo una smorfia mentre si spostava per trovare una posizione comoda.

"Non importa o non era niente?" Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.

"È davvero importante?" chiese debolmente John.

"Credo di sì, tutto considerato."

“Tutto considerato cosa? Che ci siamo scopati a morte ieri sera?”

"Be’, sì, e..."

“Non aveva niente a che fare con questo. Non ti preoccupare." John bevve il suo tè. “Quindi dove sei andato stamattina? Dimmock?”

"Io... sì."

"Allora l'hai risolto."

"Sì. La soluzione mi si è presentata alle sette e mezzo circa.”

“Be’, grandioso. Missione compiuta." John sperò di non suonare amaro.

"Hmmm," rispose Sherlock. "Mi stavo vestendo, mi preparavo ad uscire, quando mi sono reso conto che la vittima doveva avere una sorella maggiore che faceva la sarta."

"Stavi già uscendo?" John ignorò i dettagli del caso — non aveva idea di come una sarta si adattasse alle cose. Avrebbe lasciato che Sherlock glielo spiegasse più tardi.

"Sì. Avevo qualcosa di molto urgente di cui occuparmi.”

"Oh." John sentì una stretta attorno al cuore. Una commissione che era più importante che svegliarsi con lui. Scaricato, e non era nemmeno per un caso.

“Non hai intenzione di chiedere cosa fosse? Non è da te, John. Di solito sei molto più curioso."

"Bene," disse John. Bevve un altro sorso di tè. "Cosa stavi facendo?"

Sherlock estrasse una scatolina dalla tasca del cappotto. La strinse per un momento prima di passarla a John.

John inarcò un sopracciglio. "Che cos'è questa?"

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Basta aprirla."

John posò il tè sul pavimento con un'espressione di fastidio e aprì la scatola. E prontamente dimenticò come respirare. L'anello era vecchio, evidentemente antico. Era di platino, dal design semplice, con un piccolo zaffiro al centro.

"Sei più che consapevole che questo genere di cose non è la mia area." Sherlock esitò. “Ho consultato Mycroft. Mi assicura che questo è un pegno appropriato in queste circostanze."

"Oh, Dio."

“Apparteneva al mio bisnonno. Mi ricordava il colore dei tuoi occhi, a volte."

John si lasciò ricadere all’indietro sulla poltrona, sbalordito. “Questo è... sei...?"

"Hai detto tutta la notte o ‘tutto il tempo necessario’ per levarmi te dalla testa," replicò Sherlock con calma. “Posso informarti in modo affidabile che non credo accadrà mai. Mi è stato dato di capire che questo è un metodo accettato per esprimere il desiderio di un impegno a lungo termine."

John iniziò a ridere. Fu una risata acuta, quasi isterica.

Sherlock si accigliò. “Non ti piace. Mycroft...”

“No... Ges... Sherlock... lo adoro,” John scivolò rapidamente in avanti sulla poltrona e afferrò la mano di Sherlock. “Ho pensato... quando mi sono svegliato e te n’eri andato, ho solo pensato che una notte fosse stata abbastanza per te. Che tu volessi restare, lo sai, com’eravamo.”

Sherlock sembrava sbalordito. "Sul serio hai creduto che, dopo la scorsa notte, ci fosse persino una remota possibilità che io potessi guardarti ogni giorno e non aver bisogno di baciarti o toccarti o dirti che... che ti amo?"

"Tu mi ami?"

“Certo che ti amo, per l'amor del cielo, John. Tieni il passo!" Sherlock balzò in piedi, indignato. “L'hai dedotto solo ieri sera. Che è ciò che ci ha portato a tutto questo."

"Ma continuavi a dire, se dev’essere ‘solo per una notte’..."

Sherlock si girò e si appoggiò al bancone. “Ma _tu_ sei quello che ha suggerito questo ridicolo accordo. Sai lo stato in cui mi trovavo! Avrei accettato di partecipare a tutti i cocktail party di Mycroft per il resto della vita se ciò avesse significato che potevo stare con te."

"Ci stavi pensando, comunque," replicò John. Si alzò e si mise accanto a Sherlock.

L'uomo più alto si voltò. “Non sono abile nelle relazioni, John. Non sento le cose come fanno gli altri e non capisco come funziona tutto questo." Agitò una mano in mezzo a loro due. “Pensavo di poter accettare quello che stavi offrendo e di tornare a... tu staresti meglio, lo sai. C'è un'altissima probabilità che questo finisca male e tu sarai... ferito."

"E tu non vuoi farmi del male," disse dolcemente John. Prese l'anello dalla scatolina e se lo fece scivolare sulla mano sinistra.

Sherlock lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. “Non di nuovo, no. Io... so che lo farò, ma il pensiero che tu sia ferito è... inaccettabile."

"Va bene." John gli sorrise. “A me questo suona molto come una promessa a tentare. In cambio, prometto che non proverò mai, mai più a farti desiderare di stare con me usando una proposta indecente."

La bocca di Sherlock si sollevò da un lato. "Ma la parte indecente mi è piaciuta abbastanza."

"Oh, anche a me," disse John, accarezzandogli una guancia. "Soprattutto la parte in cui mi hai detto quanto mi volevi dentro di te." Il sorriso di John fu perverso. Un debole rossore colorò le guance di Sherlock. “Penso che la parte indecente dovrà essere rivisitata. Spesso." John fece una smorfia mentre si sporgeva per un bacio. “Forse non tutta nella stessa notte, sì? Non avevo più fatto una cavalcata del genere da quando avevo 25 anni."

Sherlock abbassò la testa e inclinò la bocca su quella di John, trascinando il suo corpo rivestito dalla vestaglia nel bozzolo creato dal suo cappotto fluttuante. John affondò in quel calore e avvolse avidamente entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita dell'uomo più alto.

Sherlock si tirò indietro con un sorriso peccaminoso. "Qualcosa per cui lottare, allora."

"Sei un uomo molto, molto cattivo."

"Ma tu mi ami."

"Che Dio mi aiuti, sì."

“Sarà questa la tua risposta all'ufficiale di stato civile? Non particolarmente rassicurante."

"A proposito..."

"Accetti formalmente la mia proposta?"

"Suppongo di sì," concordò John, raggiante. "Dopo tutto, tu hai accettato la mia."

~ Fine ~


End file.
